1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a bonding method, and more particularly, to a method for bonding a heat-conducting substrate and a metal layer.
2. Description of Related Art
The current bonding technology, for the purpose of heat conduction, utilizes a heat-conducting adhesive to bond two components to simultaneously achieve structural connection and heat-conducting connection. Moreover, to improve effects of heat conduction, a solder may also be used for bonding.
With the advancement of technology, the effectiveness of electronic devices is ever increasing, resulting in ever increasing heat. Therefore, in order to prevent a malfunction of an electronic device due to high temperature, the electronic device has to be connected to a radiator for quickly transferring the heat generated therein to the radiator.
However, thermal conductivity of the heat-conducting adhesive or solder can no longer satisfy the current demand for high heat-conducting efficiency. The heat-conducting adhesive or solder can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirements of a light emitting diode (LED).